redstarfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete Staff List
Inner Circle Members-''' : Lewa Krom- Easily the most well known member of BNG, LK is BNG's planner, leader, and director. Constantly updating plans and handing out assignments.'' LK'' is the face of BNG being the one who addresses fans the most and post topics regarding the project. Known for posting often and bringing the team back on track when less work it getting done. "A job well done everyone. This marks the beginning of the beginning." : Lord Jampot- The man behind the idea, Jampot was the one who originally came up with the idea for BNG and made it's first post over BZPower birthing the project itself. Known for basically bringing BNG into existence. "I'm everywhere, I'm omnipresent." : Cherixon- Head of the Editing Division Cherixon is one of the original members of BNG. Cherixon is known for running the fan site and posting often. "Topic killed, er, topic locked." : Ultra Hamster- One of the most well known members of BNG, UH joined the project in it's infancy as a voice actor and a concept artist and has since expanded his role. UH now moderates the work site and is a regular poster. Known for giving feedback fast and to the point. "I don't care. I love to hear it in Greg's beautiful voice." : Lunekk- Lunekk has been in charge of the Conceptual Artwork Division alongside lewathechickennuggets since the project's beginning. Creating the work site on his own birthday, Lunekk designed, organized, and created graphics for the site by himself. Known for creating site graphics, posting often, and showing fan-feedback to the rest of the team. "Pop a glock in yo' mouth." : Phantax ~ Storm Master- Phantax joined the project in it's first few days of it's existence as a supporter, Phantax ''started modeling right away. Once an inexperienced modeler ''Phantax worked his way to the top setting the standard for modeling. Even the style of modeling BNG is based off of was created by him. Phantax has since ran the Modeling Division since Eeko resigned and Renddslow became inactive. Known for being the top poster on the work site and creating some of BNG's best models. Obsessed with black holes. " " : Lewathechickennuggets- The Co-Leader of the Conceptual Artwork Division LTCN ''was one of the original creators of BNG. Is known for his fantastic artwork and constant references to chicken nuggets. "How about A.H.E.M.'s father? Ok. It sucks." : Nusua- Thought of as one of the highest members of BNG, ''Nusua was the first composer asked to join the project. Producing exceptional pieces of music, Nusua quickly became well known by fans along all of BNG's outposts including Youtube and BZPower. Known for his amazing pieces and giving musical advice to those who need it. "Ahaha! Where's the like button?" : Onua Krom- One of the original members, Onua Krom created a second branch from BNG known as the OPP. (Onu Pakari Productions) The OPP is dedicated to creating video games based off of the Bionicle universe. Known most for posting often and sparking discussions. "That's cool man do whatever you have to do." 'The Moderation Team-' : 00dude00- Joining the project much later then others, Dude proved himself to be a fantastic modeler and took charge of the Modeling Division well Phantax became too busy for a short period of time. Known most for creating the Toa Hagah models and posting often. "This has no importance to me... So why am I posting? Spam." : Celu- One of the original members of BNG, Celu has had a change of name on many occasions. Jack of Afterlife, Celupnus, and Clue, were simply a few of his previous aliases. A very strong supporter and regular poster, Celu worked his way up the rankings of BNG and led the OPP for a few months until Onua Krom returned as it's leader again. Known for posting often and giving feedback on almost everything within the project. "I agree to sign MNI. Hint." : Krayce- A BNG vet, Krayce is the leader of the Foley Sound Effect Team. During voice auditions Krayce was known for dominating parts alongside Skullkid and ElevenGuy. "Secrecy... What are we now, the CIA?" : Legolover-361- Also a BNG vet, Legolover joined the project as a concept artist. Rising in the ranks around the time of the forming of the work site, LL became the visual director for OPP. Known for posting often and trying to get everybody to dance. "Everybody dance NOW!" : Renddslow- Originally the Second in Command for the Modeling Division, Rendd took Eeko's place as lead modeler until Rendd became inactive. After being replaced by Phantax, Renddslow has since returned to the project. He now leads the Animation Division. Known for speedy makings of animations. "The time it takes for Santa to deliver presents to all the kids in the world, I animate." : SkullKid- Head of the Publicity Division, 11Guy has been with the project since the beginning. Known for voice : '''THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. Category:Inner Circle Members-